Vampire
Vampires are people who have died and been reanimated making them both living and dead. they mainly feed on the blood of humans but they can also feed on animals if they so chose. Vampires can make more of their kind. Vampires are one of the supernatural creatures found in the Wolf Den Series. Creation for a human to become a vampire the human must have lost a substantial amount of blood be it by natural means or by the hands of a vampire, then the human must drink the blood of a vampire and later they must be killed by either the vampire or by other means once dead it will take 24 hours for the victim to awaken as a vampire, if a human ingests vampire blood without losing any of their own blood they are in no danger of becoming a vampire even if they are killed with it in their system, however the vampire blood will heal any wounds the drinker may have. History The Royal Blood Court: not much is known of the history of this acient species however there is a rumor that there is a vampire who is the first and the king of all vampires giving his ironic name The Vampire King, most people who know of the supernatural or who are supernatural themselves belive that there is no such thing and it is just an old tale meant to bring fear and panic to people. the legend states that The Vampire King Elected Three Special Vampires to act as his personal guard and to keep control over other vampires, These Vampires came to be known as the Vampire Princes they too are amongst the oldest and most powerful vampires in recorded history. Another Legend is that the Vampire King was actually subduded and captured by an unnamed coven of witches, it is said he was imprisoned for eternaity and the only thing that can awaken the king once more is the blood of the three vampire princes and the blood of one witch in the coven that captured him. Physiology Blood is the main source of sustanance for a vampire be it human or animal blood, vampires must feed to preserve themselves and to keep there supernautal abilities working right. if a vampire goes too long without blood they will gradually grow weaker and weaker until they eventually fall unconcious unable to awaken without blood. there skin will also turn grey and ice cold, the vampire may also show signs of illness such as coughing fits, coughing up blood, nausia, temparary numbness or complete loss of one or more senses. if a vampire goes too long without blood they will lose all of their humanity and all forms of reasons there predatory insticts will kick in and they will seek out any source of blood they can find, they will kill anyone they find be it friend or foe until there bloodlust has been quenched, the vampire may not even be aware of what he or she is doing when in this state. a vampires true appareance is long sharp twin fangs and glowing red eyes, there skin is normally more pale then most other humans and their skin is colder then any humans. Nature Vampires are a Feral Predatory species they are savage fighters and snarl, hiss and growl at anything they deem a threat or food. they may bare there fangs or show there glowing red eyes when prevoked or to show signs of aggression towards someone. A Vampires Bite is Strong Enough to tear through flesh and even rip entire limbs off both animals and humans, they are known to have very strong fangs that are also built for accuracy as well as power, a vampire can train him or herself too always target the juglar or another large vein to get as much blood as possible without much mess, despite there nature as violent predators vampires still retain human feelings and can show compassion for people, they can even choose to feel remorse and guitl for what they have done, however most chose not to as a vampires instict is not to feel guilty but to keep on killing and keep on surviving. Vampires may even use emotions as weapons luring people in with simple acts of kindness. Vampires retain there human Personality even when turned into a vampire, however this will be numbed by there new perdatory insticts. Society and Culture Many vampires choose to be travel never staying in one place too long mainly so they do not draw attention to themselves, some do chose to take on fake identites or simply blend in to soceity. TBA Attiudes towards humans most vampires view humans as nothing more then food, vampires class humans as inferior and as most humans are completely unaware of the exsistence of vampires it makes it easier for vampires to blend in and co exsist with the humans.however there are some vampires who hold humans in high regard mainly due to themselves remembering the feeling of being human, other times it could just be common respect for humans and what they achieve. Human Awareness of Vampires only a handful of people and hunters are aware of the exsistence of vampires however it was rumored that in early history many humans knew of vampires but by today's stand the vampire race faded into folklore and entered the world of fiction. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: '''Vampires are considerably stronger then any human,this supernatural strength also increases over time, i.e the older the vampire the stronger the vampire is. vampires even newly turned vampires will win easily agaist a human in terms of strength, their strength is so great that they can lift a fully grown man of the ground with one hand, snap people's necks with ease, rip out internal organs and body parts and sever limbs with a single swipe of their hands. there strength also allows them to jump extremely high and even scale tall buildings in seconds. '''Super Speed: '''Vampires can move extremely quick, they can cover short distances instantly moving to fast for any human mind to process, when covering long distances they appear as a blurr of motion, their reflexes are also hightened. like their strength a vampires speed increaes with time. '''Super Agility: '''Vampires have super agility they can move, jump, and climb extremely quickly without tiring, vampires can jump and climb using their super speed as well. like their speed and strength this ability increases with age. '''Super Senses: '''Vampires have extremely keen senses of sight, smell and hearing that far exceeds that of any human, they can hear conversations in buildings close to them and hear conversations someone is having on the phone. Vampires learn to tune out sounds they do not wish to hear, this hearing ability can be switched on and off. they can also see futher and more clearly then any human they can see in total darkness as well. vampires can also smell blood from meters away, like their other abilities there senses grow sharper over time. '''Super Durability: '''Vampires can take great amounts of physical damage without being slowed down, vampires can take considerable damage (depending on the age) and still be able to hold their own in a fight providing they take no serious damage. Vampires however still react to physical blows in a way a human would. vampires can still be stunned and dazed by trauma and physical attacks even by humans, they also grow stronger and more resistent with age. '''Healing Factor: '''Vampires recover from any form of physical damage in seconds however they will still feel the pain of the wound before it heals, vampires can snap their bones back into place and can heal from all wounds even stab wounds and gunshot wounds. '''Immortality: '''Vampires upon turning will stop ageing and become completely immune to all human afflictions, if they were suffering from an illness prior to being turned it will be healed and there will be no risk to them of catching it again as a vampire is compeltely immune to all human afflictions. '''Mind Control: '''Vampires can control the minds, emotions and actions of any human they can also erase memories, vampires cannot control the minds of any other supernatural being, they cannot use this ability on other vampires. '''Dream Manipulation: '''Vampires can enter the dreams of humans, they can change the dream to their liking, talk to the indivitual, or even bestow nightmares to scare and intmidate them. '''True Face: '''Vampires can show their true features (i.e their sharp twin fangs and their seering red eyes) Weaknesses '''Broken Neck: '''If a vampires neck is broken the vampire will be knocked out the time they are out will depend on the age of the vampire. '''Decapatation: '''If a vampires head is cut,bitten or ripped off the vampire will die instantly. '''Blood Loss or Lack of Blood: '''If a vampire goes to long without blood or is loses too much of his/her own blood they will grow weaker and weaker, their skin will turn pale and they will show signs of sickness, eventually the vampire will fall unconcious unable to awaken unless somebody gives them blood, this process is said to put the vampire through utter agony. '''Fire: '''Vampires can be killed be fire if the fire is not put out very quickly. '''Heart Removal: '''If a vampire's heart is removed they will die instantly '''Invite: '''A vampire cannot enter a person's home unless first being invited in by a person who lives there '''Magic: '''Vampires are highly suseptable to witches magics and spells. '''Physical Attacks: '''If a vampire sustains too many injuries it will slow him/her down and may stop them completely should the injuries continue. '''Sunlight: '''Vampires will burn instantly if the go directly in the path of the sun's Light '''BloodFlower: '''If a vampire touches Bloodflower it will burn their skin severly, if the ingest it it will make them severly weak and sick, if they inhale it or even if it is in the room they will begin to grow weak and may break out into coughing fits. '''Wood: '''If a vampire is staked in the heart by a wooden object they will die almost instantly, if they are shot in the heart with wooden bullets they will also die, if they are shot in the head it will render them unconcious the time will depend on the age of the vampire. Myths '''Garlic Holy Items Mirrors Shapeshifting Souless Death 'Known Vampires' TBA